Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend
by Castielific
Summary: une décision de prise, une vie qui commence....
1. Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend

**GOODBYE MY LOVER, GOODBYE MY FRIEND**

auteur: sganzy

e-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous

spoiler: aucun

résumé: une décision de prise, une vie qui commence...

L'étreinte se prolongea, se resserra et s'intensifia alors que les larmes naissaient dans les yeux des deux amis.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus la force de partir si elle ne le faisait pas immédiatement, elle se sépara délicatement du jeune homme.

Leurs yeux bleus se croisèrent en un mélancolique sourire.

D: vous me manquerez

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta d'un léger coup de poing amical et affectueux sur l'épaule de l'archéologue.

Puis détournant ses yeux mouillés de ceux de son meilleur ami, elle fit un pas sur le côté, faisant face à un jaffa au visage fermé.

Elle savait qu'ils lui en voulaient de partir. Elle les comprenait….mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aimait sa vie, mais elle ne la supportait plus. Paradoxe devenu insoutenable au fil des années.

Alors elle partait.

Elle partait avec l'espoir de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait…ailleurs.

Mais partir en sachant qu'une des personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde lui en voulait lui serait insoutenable. Mordant ses lèvres, elle tenta de retenir des larmes qui ne purent s'empêcher de couler, inondant son visage désolé.

T: je ne tiens pas à ce que vous partiez.

Misérable, elle baissa la tête, essuyant d'un revers de larme sa joue humide.

T: cependant je le comprends.

Relevant les yeux, elle le remercia d'un fin sourire alors que ses bras entourés les épaules musclés du jaffa.

Teal'c lui rendit une étreinte chaleureuse, pleine de maladresse toutefois. Il n'était pas habitué aux effusions de ce genre. À vrai dire, la jeune femme avait été la seule amie à qui il se permettait d'offrir le réconfort de ses bras, et cette affection fraternel qui l'unissait à elle, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de sg1, bien évidemment.

Mais elle, c'était différent. Il s'était toujours senti responsable d'elle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était forte, mais il savait mieux que personne que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ça avait toujours été dans ses bras qu'elle venait pleurer, chercher du réconfort. À défaut de pouvoir se serrer dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, elle appréciait le silence et les mots toujours si justes du jaffa.

C'est pourquoi, alors que la jeune femme nichait son visage au creux de son épaule, il se permit quelques mots tendres d'un voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

T: je souhaite que vous trouviez ce que vous recherchez samantha. Vous le méritez plus que quiconque.

Un sanglot échappa au contrôle précaire que la jeune femme parvenait à garder.

S'écartant légèrement, elle le remercia dans un murmure et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se séparer de lui.

Leur offrant un pauvre sourire, elle observa ses deux amis, mémorisant mentalement chacun de leurs traits, la chaleur de leur regard, son amour pour eux…

Puis, son regard dévia légèrement vers le troisième homme.

Le regard au sol, les mains dans les poches, il demeurait égal à lui-même. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Sachant pertinemment que le plus dur restait à faire.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent après un « prenez soin de vous » plein d'émotion.

Ne restait que les deux amants interdits, figés face à face au milieu de ce quai en effervescence.

L'homme releva le regard, croisant celui de la jeune femme. Un regard intense et significatif. Entre eux, pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient et ils le savaient. Leurs regards étaient leur façon à eux de se le dire.

J: vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir.

S: non. mais je le dois.

Les yeux noisettes s'obscurcirent alors que peu à peu ses derniers espoirs s'évanouissaient.

J: j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous offrir ce que vous cherchez.

S: vous l'avez fait. D'une façon particulière, vous m'avez montré que l'amour n'est pas qu'utopie. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

J: alors restez….

La supplique de l'homme serra le cœur de Samantha, la faisant douter un instant de sa décision. L'espace d'un instant uniquement…

S: vous savez que c'est impossible.

J, un sourire en coin: rien n'est impossible.

S: il y a quelques temps ça ne l'aurait pas été. Mais à présent….il est trop tard.

Silencieux un long moment, il acquiesça cependant .

Trop de temps avait passé, trop de souffrance endurée, trop d'épreuves évitées….

Mieux valait un point final à leur histoire avant qu'elle ne se consume d'elle même..., et ils le savaient.

Timidement, elle fit un pas vers lui. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement, leurs membres s'enlacèrent avec passion. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de sa chaleur, de son odeur,…

Lui dire adieu était la chose la plus dure qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire.

Elle voulait rester ainsi contre lui. Pour la vie…

Cependant, ses mains glissèrent de ses larges épaules à son torse. Gémissant à cette caresse, elle étouffa un sanglot contre lui.

Puis ses mains se mirent à plat contre lui, et réunissant toute la volonté dont elle était capable, elle le repoussa.

La séparation de leurs corps fut déchirante. Son corps entier lui hurlait un « non » retentissant.

Mais elle devait le faire. Elle se le devait.

D'un pas, elle s'éloigna. Pliant les genoux sans quitter son regard noisette devenu si humide, elle attrapa son sac. Elle ferma les yeux. S'éloigna d'un pas de plus.

Ses lèvres mimèrent un « adieu » et elle se détourna alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes envahissait son visage.

Un nouveau pas en avant.

Ses amis, sa famille, 8 ans derrière elle. Sa vie devant elle.

Elle avança. Un long soupir, la recherche d'un courage dont elle ne se sentait plus capable.

Une main agrippa son poignet et d'un geste vif la fit se retourner. Une main dans ses cheveux, un bras dans son dos, ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Ce baiser, elle l'avait tant attendu, tant désiré telle une délivrance.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était que souffrance. Car aujourd'hui, ce premier baiser signait la fin de leur histoire….

_La douleur me consumait. Je réalisais combien toutes ces choses qui nous empêchaient de nous aimer étaient inutiles, insignifiantes, et trompeuses. Cela me fit comprendre que l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec la joie ou la peine, la vertu ou le péché, et toutes ces idées préconçues. Il est impossible de comprendre le vrai amour. Je l'embrassais pour la dernière fois, serrait sa main dans la mienne, et l'abandonnait pour toujours. Nos regards se détournèrent et je grimpa dans le train alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner de ce qui fut toute ma vie pendant huit années…._

FIN

Le dernier paragraphe est une traduction approximative d'un extrait de « On love », une nouvelle de Anton Chekhov:

"There was a burning pain in my heart. I realized how needless and petty and deceptive were all those things which had kept us from loving one another. I came to realize that when you are in love, that in all your judgments about love, you should start from something higher and more important than happiness or unhappiness, virtue and sin and all their accepted meanings, or you should make no judgments at all. I kissed her for the last time, pressed her hand, and we parted forever. The train was already in motion."

Encore une note: tout le temps où j'écrivais cette fic, les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup résonnait dans ma tête. Ça m'a pas mal inspiré, alors je vous en mets les paroles:

**James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover Lyrics**

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


	2. Il savait

**IL SAVAIT**

**auteur: sganzy**

**e-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous**

**résumé: suite de "goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend"**

**note de l'auteur: j'ai eu de nombreuses demandes de suite, alors je me suis exécutée. cependant je trouve que "goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend" se suffit à elle-même. alors si elle ne vous a pas donné envie de vous suicider et que la fin vous convenez, ne lisez pas cette partie...**

Figé, les bras ballants, le cœur serré, ses yeux le brûlaient alors que train n'était désormais plus qu'un point lointain à l'horizon. Mais il restait. Ses lèvres portaient encore le goût de la jeune femme, sa peau picotait toujours de son contact avec la sienne, ses yeux se rappelait son regard si bleu….

Un vent froid le fit frissonner, le sortant de sa léthargie. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa.

Elle était partie. Il ne la reverrait plus. Jamais.

Sa vie lui sembla soudain si vide…

Elle était sa vie. Elle l'avait quitté. Que restait-il de lui à présent, mis à part une enveloppe vide…si désespérément vide…

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il ne réagit pas. Il cherchait. Il scrutait. Mais le train avait définitivement disparu.

Elle avait définitivement déserté sa vie.

« jack… »

Dans cette voix, le vestige d'un sanglot. Tournant doucement la tête, il observa ses amis. Mais les voyait-il vraiment? Seul devant ses yeux persistait le voile d'un visage d'ange. D'un dernier souvenir…

Peu à peu, le quai se vidait, le silence, si froid, envahissait le décor.

Parfois l'un de ses amis brisait ce silence, murmurant un quelconque mot de réconfort. Vain. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait à présent était les derniers mots de la jeune femme.

« il est trop tard…. »

Puis le silence, l'étreinte, la chaleur de ses baisers…

« il est trop tard…. »

Que signifiait cette phrase?

Jack o'neill n'avait jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde. Jack o'neill était un retardataire né. Pourtant il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Pourquoi pas cette fois?

Qui avait décrété qu'il était « trop » tard?

Le retard se rattrape toujours, n'est-il pas?

Et puis…leur amour était là, alors que pouvaient-ils espéré de plus?

Qu'espérait-elle trouver ailleurs? Que trouverait-elle qu'il ne puisse lui offrir?

Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Qui d'autre pourrait prétendre faire de même ?

Un train s'arrêta devant lui. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Déjà, de nouveaux passagers envahissaient la gare. Les cris retentissaient de nouveau dans les micros, les trains se vidaient puis se remplissaient.

La vie reprenait….

C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Il le sentit si fort.

Son cœur. Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine, son cœur lui criait espoir. Alors sans réfléchir, il avança et grimpa la haute marche. Une porte se referma derrière lui. Les mines de ses amis se tintèrent d'étonnement. Ils lui firent des signes, criaient semblait-il. Mais il ne les entendait pas.

Seul les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Aveuglé par l'espoir, il ne remarqua même pas que déjà le train avançait ….vers elle.

Car il savait. Il savait qu'un seul regard suffirait. Et il savait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, elle l'attendait.


End file.
